Soundtrack to your life
by twilightjunkie1313
Summary: What a life she has, wings, Jeb, Itex, parents, family, love loss...Somehow she always comes back fighting. Even after everything she knew became a lie. Oneshot: Fang Pov, slight songfic. read and reveiw.


**A/N: I do not own the characters. The song is called "soundtrack to your life" by: ashley parker angel. The rest is mine, and i hope you like it as much as I do.**

**enjoy**

**-twlightjunkie1313**

(After MR3)

Fang Pov:

I stared up at the dark desolate sky, tonight was cloudy. The misty grey clouds covered up the stars. I sighed and did another three sixty out of habit. My eyes grazed over each of the flock, Iggys pale arm against the dark ground. Nudge sleeping in a ball, curled around her pack. Angel and Gazzy, pale reflections of each other.

And there was Max.

_if you can't hear me__  
__i know that i'm right here__  
__i heard your heart beat__  
__it took away the fear_

She looked relaxed and peaceful now. Like the problems from her life hadn't yet caught up with her dreams. What a life she had lead. Wings, Itex, Jeb, parents, family, hope, love, loss...

I stared at her, she had been through it all. Somehow she had always come back fighting, managed to survive even when all she cared about turned into a lie.

Even after I left her.

I grimaced and glanced up at the grey, clouded sky. Nobody had mentioned our split, especially since we had been back together for such a short time. They didn't have to say anything, ever, to me. I knew what choices I had made.

I just didn't know the cost.

I blinked a few times, keeping tears from my eyes. I hadn't known that leaving Max would feel like drowning in ice. That my emotions would overpower me until I was numb. Everything had reminded me of her, a laugh, a sigh. Nothing had come close to replacing her, only making the pain deeper.

_'cause my life is sliding__  
__i tried to ride the wave__  
__it came down crushing__  
__it's time to start again_

After Nudge, Angel and Max got back to the states the flock had a reunion. It was so strange to see her again. Not the flashes of her in memories, but Max standing in front of me. She was the same as she had always been, the world beating energy, astounding calm, intense focus. Maximum had returned to me again, the flock was whole, and I was healed...left with the smallest of scars as a reminder.

_backwards to go forward__  
__left in every corner__  
__been there and back again__  
__but when the music ends_

I let my gaze fall back to her.

I still felt sick when I recalled the time spend apart from them, from her. I had sworn an oath to myself that i would never again leave her, or allow my family to separate. I intended to keep that promise. I would never hurt her that way again. She was my best friend, the only person i trusted with my life, the only one I could love, my equal and superior in more ways than I could count.

My eyes refocused, they had gone blurry from tears. I blinked, wiping my eyes with my palms.

"Fang."

My eyes narrowed and found the source of the sound. It was Max. She must have been asleep, because she didn't stir or try to stand. I stood, and picked my way through the clearing, avoiding branches and dry leaves Iggy had scattered. I came to a stop next to her unconscious body, and knelt beside her.

Her face was pale and serene. Her hair was shining, faint traces of pink showing through here and there. Other than my name, she had said nothing tonight.

It meant no nightmares, no inescapable hell that stalked her dreams. It meant that Max was safe for now. Nothing was hurting her. I sighed and stood up, making my way back to the rock i had been sitting on. I let my thought drift back to Max. She had managed to survive through so much, and I knew there was so much more. Our lives were different, not better, no worse than anyone else. Our future was as confusing and convoluted as our past. But i knew we had a future, because everything was better now. Not right, but better. We were together and we would survive.

It's what we are designed to do.

I looked at Max, smiling again as she shifted in her sleep.

_Your life is a flashback,__  
__a question, a photograph.__  
__a statement, a story,__  
__a struggle, a chance to laugh.__  
__'Cause if you don't laugh you cry__  
__one last crescendo when you die.__  
__So hit the rewind and listen__  
__it's the playback__  
__the Soundtrack to your life_

**-twilightjunkie1313**


End file.
